pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
DP188: Een Relatie Ontdooit door dit Gevecht!
(Engels: Battling a Thaw in Relations!) is de 188ste aflevering van Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl de Serie en is de 31ste aflevering van het 13de seizoen, Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Het kwartfinale Gevecht tussen Ash en Paul gaat verder. Ash heeft drie Pokémon over en Paul twee. Echter, die aantallen zeggen niet persé alles, want tegen de tijd dat ze allebei nog maar een Pokémon over hebben, heeft de Infernape van Ash behoorlijk wat schade opgelopen door Giftige Punten, terwijl de Electivire van Paul het Gevecht redelijk ongeschonden begint. Maar er lijkt iets nieuws in de rivaliteit tussen Ash en Paul binnengeslopen te zijn; een wederzijds respect voor elkaars vaardigheden en Pokémon. En dat wordt weerspiegeld in de intensiteit van de actie die oploopt tot het moment waarop het einde van het Gevecht voor Infernape lijkt te zijn gekomen. De scheidsrechter neemt aan dat Infernape uitgeschakeld is en wil de wedstrijd beëindigen, maar dan wordt Infernape door onaardige opmerkingen van Paul en het tarten van Electire tot een kracht en vechtspirit opgezweept die we nog niet eerder hebben gezien! En met de laatste Donderslag van Electivire en Infernapes Vonkbliksem zien we beide Pokémon nog overeind staan, totdat Electivire eindelijk neerstort, uitgeschakeld is en Ash en Infernape de winnaars zijn. Na afloop, als Ash op zoek is naar Paul en hoort dat Paul vertrekt, wordt het duidelijk dat het respect wederzijds is wanneer Paul opmerkt dat Infernape veel sterker is geworden en Paul blij verrast wordt door Ash als die roept dat hij hoopt dat ze snel weer tegen elkaar zullen vechten. Een ontroerend moment, dat niet snel vergeten zal worden door degenen die het meegemaakt hebben. Debuten thumb|250px|Tussenstukje Diamond & Pearl Er waren geen debuten tijdens deze aflevering. Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash. *Professor Oak's Grote Pokémon Overhoring: Onderwerp: Cresselia, Niveau: Moeilijk, Antwoord: De Halve Maan **Tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering was Professor Oak's Grote Pokémon Overhoring niet te zien. *Type: Wild, een instrumentale versie van Een Klein Ding en muziek van de films Jirachi, Droomtovenaar en Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht is te horen tijdens deze aflevering. *Dit is het langste gevecht in de Pokémon Anime met een duur van drie afleveringen. **Dit is ook het gevecht waarin de meeste Pokémon status conditions te zien zijn waaronder Burn, Freeze en Poison. Fouten *Wanneer Ash Gliscor opdraagt om Fire Fang te doen, is her rode gedeelte van Gliscor's oor paars gekleurd. *Wanneer Gliscor gevangen wordt genomen door Electivire, zegt Barry dat hij het niet kan geloven dat Gliscor als weer gevangengenomen is, dit klopt niet omdat Gliscor nog niet eerder gevangengenomen was. *Wanneer Pikachu Volt Tackle gebruikt op Electivire heeft hij last van terugslag dit is raar omdat een Pokémon geen last van terugslag heeft als een aanval ineffectief is. *Wanneer Infernape Mach Punch gebruikt op Electivire lijkt het alsof Blaze niet geactiveerd is. *Wanneer Electivire Thunder gebruikt op Infernape is het rode gedeelte van Electivire's staart roze gekleurd. *In Werken aan een Juiste Zet! zegt de omroeper dat Paul en Ash's gevecht de eerste kwartfinale is, maar na deze aflevering zijn de wedstrijden voor de halve finale bekend. Galerij Naam-DP188.png|Naam van de aflevering. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Diamond & Pearl Serie Categorie:Afleveringen DP Sinnoh League Victors (Seizoen 13)